G-Boyz Help Clean House...
by Kat10
Summary: Pretty self explanitory. I force them into helping me clean my house... um, yeah..... I have only written a little bit so far. Melara *begged* me to post what little I had.... it's only 14 pages.... and it's a work in progress, but it's humorous, G-Boyz


G-Boyz Are forced into helping Kat clean up the house

Ok, um... yeah. This is a work in progress, I just wanted to post something. Melara made me post something...oh, well. I _was_ going to post this angst story, but my disk came in contact with magnets and kind of died.....hopefully, Mel saved it to her computer.... because I worked very hard on it.... _very_ hard on it. Did I mention I worked very hard on it? *cries* It was turning out so well!!!!! Why do these things happen to me?! M: Because you were the stupid one who put it near magnets.... K: It was working fine until I tried saving something at your house.... And besides, like I knew there were magnets around.... Ts: You were near a computer. K: So? Ts: *mutters* Utterly hopeless. M: *shakes head* K: If I can somehow and magically retrieve the file, I will be posting it.... until then, I'm going on strike.... I'm not going to eat, I'm not going to sleep, I'm not going to.... Mel stop laughing at me.... um... what was I saying??? Oh, well, I'll go work on finding my document... until then, enjoy this.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

G-Boyz Are forced into helping Kat clean up the house....^_______^

(Pretty self explanitory, ain't it?)

Author's Note!!!!: Umm.... gee.... I thought that the 'pretty self explanatory' thing took care of it all, but gosh, you guys just won't let anything alone, huh??? Well, um, I was bored and my most persnickety mother (K.M.P.M.) left me a list of chores. And you know what, my mother found a new place to hide the chore list. Guess where it is? Right on the keyboard of the computer. So, here I am, _hours_ after I started my chores and I have decided that I am going to get started on a fic. But not just any fic, this is the beginning to a serial fic, maybe.... possibly....ok! so I have absolutely no idea if it is a serial fic or not! I _do_ know that Mel and I were talking about doing a cleaning spree type fic. Oh, and before you go demonstrating on Mel's lawn, it was my fault that she started going on cleaning spree's of her very own! So, I take full credit for your room being clean if it is, if it isn't then call this toll-free number, 1-800-555-8987 and one of our representatives will assist you in any... M: No! Don't do it! I'm sick of cleaning after you slobs! What _she_ means to say is that if your room isn't clean, then that's your own damn fault, you lazy scum... you.... *starts heaving* T: o.O K: Just ignore her...., the torture that I am about administer to these poor, condemned souls, and the *eerie music starts to play*... PC FROM HELL!!!! *flames appear and all has gone dark, and if that wasn't enough, a loud maniacal laugh can be heard coming from every dark corner and crevice of the room* Kat's Father who is actually a kid trapped in an _old_ man's body (K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.): Kat! Are you making fun of my computer again? K: Ok, so I don't take full credit for the PC from Hell, but I do own whatever I write on it. M: You know, Kat, it is just too bad that you don't own a computer like me. And a kick-ass one at that. K: Gurg I own this word, well, I made it up...... I have lots of computers, just not on this _inferior_ planet you call_ Earth._ *starts ranting about how this planet is inferior and that she is superior to all* M: Just ignore her... T: The doctors said it was just a phase.... but I think this "Almighty Lord Pain in the Ass" thing has been going on for a little too long here....Mel, how long has it been? M: You know, you would be in so much trouble if she could hear you. T: That's exactly why I said it now, when she can't hear me. M: Baka... T: Just answer my question... M: Umm... it has been for.... umm.... since she was.... er... since she could talk..... T: o.O M: Let's just end this A.N. now....Kat, we are ending your author's note...ok? K: *finally finishes ranting* Huh? Oh, yeah. Ok, whatever.

Disclaimer: Umm.... that's what I used half of my A.N. for, isn't it? M/T: *nod* K: Ok, well, I guess I can repeat what I said, I can always shorten it up a bit to, huh? T/M: *nod* K: Ok, here we go. I do _not_ own Gundam Wing. _However,_ I do own Tessae, whatever torture I come up with and administer, anything that is in no way related to Gundam Wing i.e. the mop used in this fic.... People reading fic(P.R.F): you own a mop? K: no, it's my mom's. Oh, remind me to tell my mom she needs a new one, the one we have is dirty. P.R.F.: o.O K: you know, that's getting old, try it this way O.o P.R.F. O.o K: There! You've got the hang of it already! ^______________^ , I also own... um.... other stuff.... I just can't think of everything right off the bat. I own-in-part: this PC from Hell, the idea for this story, and my parents! Kat's parents: You want to run that by us again, sweetheart? K: Umm, no? Moving right along, Mel owns herself... Ooh, see there's another thing I own, myself. I told you I can't think of these things right off the bat.... her kick-ass computer, and other stuff that will be mentioned at the end of this fic... possibly. Ok, I think that just about covers it for now... M: Are you sure? T: Yeah, we wouldn't want you to leave anything out. K: Oh, don't worry, I can always put more disclaimers in, when the time comes... T/M: ^_^;;; K: Ooh! I own this phone...–

Kat and Mel are conversing on the telephoneKat owns the telephone she is talking on... K: It is too bad Mel that you don't own a telephone like me, huh? M: Oh, shut up!...

K: We need to get together sometime today.

M: We do.

__

Both are struck with an idea...

K: Hey, Mel! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

M: #______# Well, you're probably not thinking what I'm thinking, but I think I know what you're talking about.

K: o.O A-a-anywhoots, do you think Schemers Inc. K: I own Schemers Inc., too. I'm the Pres. And Mel is the Vice President.... should strike again?

M: Sure, let's go attack our parents. 

K: Wait! We need some sort of a plan.

M: You're right. 

__

Meanwhile out in the hallway, or... umm... corridor in the extra dimension Kat hooked up to her bedroom it leads to Tessae's bedroom and a few...umm... other things that no one is aloud to get into...Oh boy! Time for fun! T: Oh, dear. Not again. Just leave my room out of this, will ya? K Ok, ok! Sheesh! Anywhoots, Kat tells the boys she is cleaning her "room", they do not know about the dimension thingy and somebody goes to look for her... T: like whom? K: I don't know, Heero or someone... H: Omae o korosu. K: Yeah, promises, promises...Anywhoots, so that same person goes and gets the others, they all stumble along the dimension thingy and hear Tessae and Kat "giggling" _together_. T: I just want to let everyone know that I do not have _or feel_ anything for this woman. That is all. K: Same here! He is like my older brother. If you go around screwing your older brother, that's your problem, not mine. But I don't! ...Back to what I was saying... so they, of course, get the wrong idea, slowly open the door to which the noise is coming from and fall in when they see that Kat and Tessae are playing Twister or some other game like that... T: Oh, this could be fun... K: See! Not all my idea's are bad... T: I wasn't talking about that... I was talking about beating you at Twister.... K: ^____^;;;;__....

Giggling can be heard coming from Kat's bedroom....

T: ::thinking to himself:: Ok, she's talking to Mel, I just know it! But what are they up to this time?

__

Back in Kat's room, where the conversation continues from where it left off...

M: Who? Where? When? And what time?

K: Umm...who? _Us._ Where? How about _my house_ because we went to your house during the last fic.

M: Ok, I can live with that.

K: When? _Today_. And, lastly, what time? _Whenever._ I guess that is for the parents to decide, huh?

M: Ok, I think that's enough for them to go on. Now, who asks first? 

K: I guess I will.

M: Alright.

K: Be back in a few.

__

In the presence of the dreaded parentals...

K: Hi, mommy, daddy! You know I love you a lot. *backs her eyes*

K.M.P.M: *not at all impressed* What do you want?

K: Oh, nothing, really... 

K.M.P.M.: Kat, what do you want?

K: I was just wondering something. 

K.M.P.M.: Oh? And what were you wondering, oh pre-tell? 

K: IfMelcouldcomeover?

K.M.P.M: Could you run that by me again? :::sarcasm alert:::: And this time say it more quickly, if you can.

K: I asked if Mel could come over this afternoon or something.

K.M.P.M.: Ask your father. *creepy, dramatic music begins to play*

K: *turns to K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.* Daddy? 

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: What do you want? 

K: You guys know me to well.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Well? 

K: Can Mel come over? 

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Ask your mother. 

K: I already did. She told me to ask you.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Um, well, I don't have anything planned. Your momwanted you guys to do some housework, though... I think. Why don't you go ask her what needs to get done before you and Mel make too many plans. 

K: *lowers head* :::softly and with the hint of disappointment::: Ok. *turns to K.M.P.M.* Mommy, what do you need me to do?

K.M.P.M.: *perks up* :::talks elatedly::: _Music to my ears!_ Umm... *lists every single possible chore one (actually ten people) can do. 

K: *mouth drops*

K.M.P.M.: Oh, don't give me that look! You're the one who wants a friend over.

K: *starts to head out the door*

K.M.P.M.: Oh, I almost forgot! Your sister and I are going to go horseback riding this afternoon. So, why don't you invite Mel to spend the night in place of coming over this afternoon?

K: I have to clean the house by myself?! *apparently growing angry*

K.M.P.M.: She doesn't have to come over at all. Besides, I have faith in you. You can do it! 

__

Back in Kat's room....

K: *drags herself into the living quarters of her room, where the phone is kept* *she plops onto her loveseat by the bookcase* I own that too! ^___^ As a matter of fact, I own my whole room. My parents and I signed a contract. See? *holds up contract that gives her full ownership of her entire room* I love my room! *hugs contract* It's almost like a mini-apartment... I just don't have any source for food. But if you count the dimension thingy that I put in, then I do, I have lots of stuff if you count that* *people walk into her room commenting on how nice it is and where they are going to put their couch or their coffee table* Who are you? What are you doing here? Wait a sec, Tessae! I told you that you couldn't put my room up for sale! _Could not!_ Where am I supposed to sleep? T: Umm... in the den? How about the...*slap slap slap slap slap- thud** Mel?

M: Yeah? 

K: Got some good news and I got some bad news. 

M: Ok.

K: Which do you want first?

M: Can I take both at the same time?

K: I'll try. Well, where do I start? Umm... my parents said you can come over...today, as a matter of fact, but, not this afternoon and only under a few conditions.

M: Oh, no. Not the conditions. What are they this time?

K: I have to clean-_clean_ the house.

M: The entire house?

K: The _entire_ house.

M: That's not good.

K: No, it's not. And what's worse is that I have to do it all by myself.

M: That's not good.

K: No, it's not. You've said that already, though.

M: Yeah, I have, oh, well. What are you going to do?

K: Clean house?

M: Yep.

K: Yeppers. Joy. 

M: Rapture.

K: Bliss.

M/K: Shaddup! that was from CPT Goes to the Bahamas, like you didn't already know that. P.R.F.: o.O

K: I demand you go read it now! P.R.F.: O.o K: Go, go! Oh, wait, read mine first, please, and REVIEW!!!!!

M: Oh, what was the good news?

K: Oh, yeah, so Mel, how do you feel about a sleepover? 

M: Sleepover? Sounds great. Let me go ask my evil father. Be right back.

T: *walks into Kat's room (living quarters)* Hey, Kat! 

K: Hey!

T: So, what you and Mel up to today? *sits down on loveseat next to Kat, turns on the TV*

K: Why did you turn the TV on? 

T: *starts surfing the channels* Why not?

K: I'm on the phone.

T: *starts playing Resident Evil* So?

K: *moves to window seat attached to bay window* Can't you go play that in _your_ room?

T: No, it's in here.

K: You have a hookup in your room.

T: But the game's in here.

K: Then take the game with you.

T: But, I like it better in here. Why don't you go out on the deck or something? It's nice outside.

K: Fine, fine. I'm going. 

T: _Good-bye. _*Kat walks out onto her deck*

M: *comes back on the phone* I'm back.

K: Is it a go?

M: It will be once we figure out a time.

K: Ok, um, let's plan on five, but I'll give you a call if it's not looking good by four. Is it a deal?

M: Sounds cool.

K: Cool. *sits on a bench* *plays with the fountain* *looks in window at Tessae* Argh! He's such a jerk.

M: Who? O-oh! I take it Tessae's up. Can I talk to him? 

K: Mel! 

M: Sorry. What did he do this time?

K: Ok, so when I was on the phone waiting for you to come back with an answer, he came into my room. 

M: Ok?

K: Which was fine, he sat down on the loveseat I was sitting on in front of the TV, by the bookcase. 

M: Yeah?

K: He turns on the TV.

M: *snickers*

K: He- he surfs the channels, sees what's on. You know? Like I do?

M: Uh-huh?

K: Then he turns on Resident Evil.

M: Ooh! Cool game.

K: Yeah, I know. So I asked him if he would go play it in his room. And he's all like "Why? Why? But it's in here!" I told him take it with him, back to his room. He asked me why didn't I just go out on the deck. 

M: *laughs*

K: So, here I am, out on the deck.

M: Oh, Kat, I gotta go. 

K: Okay, talk to you later.

M: Bye.

K: Four. 

M: Alright.

K: Bye.

M: Bye.

K: *turns off the phone and proceeds into her room to set it down on the small table by the couch not the loveseat, the couch, it's in front of the fireplace ^_________^* 

T: So what's the scoop with Mel?

K: She's just coming over.

T: When?

K: This evening.

T: Yes!

K: What are you so happy about?

T: Well, that means she won't be here for too long.

K: o.O She's spending the night.

T: No!

K: I thought you liked her?

T: *gets weird, frightened look on his face*

K: Not like that, you dork. *rolls her eyes*

T: Yeah, she's ok.

K: Awww! *starts to sing* Tessae likes Me-el! Tessae likes Me-el....*looks at Tessae's look of disapproval* I'm joking, I'm joking...

T: Good.

K: Ok, well, I'm off. 

T: Where to?

K: To clean. *sits down next to Tessae*

T: *puts his arm around Kat in a brotherly way... stupid hentais....* How much?

K: *looks up at Tessae* The whole enchilada.

T: The _whole_ thing?

K: *nods* 

T: There has got to be something we can do to even out the load. Ooh, ooh! I know. We can give all of the hard chores to your sister. *beams*

K: *shakes her head, signifying the word no* Her _and_ my mother are going horseback riding this afternoon.

T: Well, there's always your dad.

T/K: *fall over with fits of laughter*

T: Ok, so what's he up to today?

K: I dunno.

__

A knock is heard at the door...

K: :::whispers to Tessae::: Quick, hide! 

T: *hides*

K: Come in!

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: I have to go on a business trip today. I'll be back _late_ this evening.

K: Ok, whatever.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: *rolls eyes* Is that all you're going to say?

K: Huh? Oh, when are you leaving? *giggles*

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Happy to get rid of me?

K: *gives her dad a hug* Have fun.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: I'll be leaving in a little while. Your mom and your sister are going to leave in a little while, too, ok? 

K: Okey-dokey.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Okey-dokey, Smokey!

K: So, that leaves me by myself?

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Well, Sierra, Bandit, and Manny K: Manny is short for... Dryad: Ooh, ooh! I know! I know! Man-eating flesh! ^______^ K: o.O No... Emmanuel. Sierra is my 4 year old German Shepherd/ Doberman, Bandit is my 5 year old Rottweiler/ St. Bernard, and Manny is my St. Bernard puppy. I want to get a Great Dane but mom says they are too big =( are downstairs.

K: Ok, that's fine with me. They are occupied, right? 

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Yes, they are occupied.

K: Good. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight. Love you.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Love you, too.

K: Bye.

K.F.W.I.A.A.K.T.I.A.O.M.B.: Bye. *walks out of room*

T: *comes out of hiding once he hears the door shut* Who's Manny?

K: He's my new puppy. I got him yesterday.

T: What type of dog? And how did you convince your mom to buy it for you?

K: That can be answered in three words. Saint. Bernard. Puppy. my mother loves St. Bernards and she thinks that St. Bernard puppies are the most darling things ever... besides German Shepherd puppies ^_____^

T: Ah. I see. Well, shall we?

K: *has started to play Resident Evil* Shall we what?

T: _Clean._

K: Oh, yeah. So, you're going to help me? *Tessae helps her to stand up after she saves the game*

T: :::sarcasm::: Help? You? *laughs*

K: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. 

__

They are about to walk out the door when the screen-phone in the corridorin the dimension thingy rings...

K/T: *answer the phone* Hello?

M: Hey! It's me! 

T: Well, we can see that.

M: I just called to offer you guys some help. But if you don't want it...

T/K: We want it! We want it. 

M: Ok, then no smart remarks.

T/K: Fine.

K: But, you can't come over _until_ the house is clean.

M: No, no, I have a different idea.

T: *leans over to Kat* Notice how she didn't say 'better idea'.

K: Mel, that's great and all, but you just can't sell us your little brother. 

M: *laughs*

K: Your brother is adorable, unlike some peoples brothers. 

M: I thought we decided he _wasn't_ your brother?

K: He's not.

M/T: o.O

K: Nvm.

M/T: Ok...

T: So, what type of help did you have in mind?

M: Look who I dug up? *G-Boyz appear behind her*

Duo: She means that literally... 

T/K: o.O

T: That's ok, Mel. I think we're better off...*is cut off by Kat*

K: *turns chibi because she is so happy* They're so cute! They'll be a great help!

T: But...

K: No 'buts', Tessae. Send them over. Send them through the portal...

M: Ok. *grins*

K: *while waiting...: grin grin sparkle sparkle*

__

G-Boyz phase in somewhere in Kat's room...

D: Ooh! Cool! Let's do it again! Can we? Can we?

Other pilots and Tessae: o.O

K: ^__^;;;;; Thanks Mel! 

M: Ok, well, I'll talk to you later, ok?

K: Talk to you later. Oh, and say hi to Christian (put in a different name like the inventor....) for me, ok?

M: Ok. Bye.

K: Bye. *turns off phone, and opens a door which her and Tessae proceed through* :::says to Tessae and G-Boyz::: So? Shall we get down to business?

D: I'm not telling you anything!

Q: Where are we, may I ask?

K: Oh, he's so adorable... and polite! 

Tessae and Gundam pilots: o.O

K: Well, you are at my house. Well, sort of.

W: What do you mean by sort of?

K: Well, it's not _all_ mine. 

Tr: What is?

W: You don't even have your own house?

K: Hey! This is America. Land of the free adults that aren't under parole or on probation. 

EE: o.O

K: It basically means that you have to live with a parent or guardians until you're of age, which is eighteen. I'm not quite there yet. 

EE: Oooohhhh....

K: Yeah, so...

H: What exactly did that strange girl mean by you needing help and we were to help you?

Tr: Yeah? It didn't sound like something that we would want to do. 

K: That's because it's not.

Q: Well?

Ts: Wait a sec. Weren't there five of them when they got here?

K: Huh? Uh-oh! Where's Duo?

EE: *gets real panicked look on their face*

K: *looks around* *finds him playing Resident Evil: Code Veronica* Duo!

D: *not paying attention* Huh?

K: DUO!!!!!!!

D: *is now paying attention* Ack! Sorry!

K: *shakes her head*

H: Well are you gonna tell us why we are here?

K: Huh? Oh, yeah, right. *snaps fingers* 

__

G-Boyz appear in military-type outfits, they are all standing in line with their hands clasped behind their backs and their legs shoulder-width apart...

K: First Class Lieutenant Marshall, Tessae, will now give you your orders.

T: *steps up to the front and starts pacing up and down the line of G-Boyz* Today, gentlemen, we are going to issue you a mission. _A very important mission_. A mission in which you can not fail. No poor attempts will be accepted in any way. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be done individually and at a strong pace. If you choose to accept your mission, please step forward. *all of the G-Boyz step forward*

K: Thank you, First Class Lieutenant Marshall. Now, that you have chosen to except your missions, there will be no dropping out. Our mission as a whole is to clean the house. 

G-Boyz: *groan groan*

K: *starts issuing envelopes with their missions in it*

G-Boyz and Tessae: *open envelopes and read them*

Tessae and Kat, your mission is to:

  * Kat's Room top floor

    1. Make bedin sleeping quarters
    2. Straighten up
    3. Dust
    4. Vacuum couch, loveseats, window seat, chairs, and carpet
    5. Clean desk 

* Kat's Bathroomtop floor

    1. Scrub sinks, shower, Jacuzzi tub, and toilet
    2. Put in new soap
    3. Change all linens
    4. Organize cabinets, drawers, etc. 
    5. Clean mirrors
    6. Vacuum/Mop
    7. Dust
    8. Straighten up
    9. Put clothes in hamper, take hamper and all hampers in the house to the laundry room

  * Sitting Roomtop floor

    1. Dust
    2. Straighten up
    3. Vacuum
    4. Make to look presentable and cozy ^_^

  * Guest Bathroomtop floor

    1. Scrub sinks, shower, bathtub, and toilet
    2. Straighten up
    3. Change the towels
    4. Clean the mirrors
    5. Mop floors
    6. Put in new soap

  * Laundry Roomtop floor

    1. Straighten up
    2. Sort laundry
    3. Vacuum and mop

Wufei, your mission is to:

  * Sun Room 1top floor

    1. Dust
    2. Straighten up
    3. Put telescope in its place
    4. Vacuum
    5. Mop

* Foyerfirst floor

    1. Dust staircase and tables and anything that is dusty
    2. Vacuum
    3. Mop wood floor with wood-cleaner
    4. Beat hallway rug

  * Denfirst floor

    1. Straighten up
    2. Vacuum that includes the furniture{that only includes the furniture that has cloth on it[i.e. sofa]}
    3. Dust

  * Guest Room 3top floor 

    1. Make bed
    2. Dust
    3. Vacuum

  * Sun Room 2first floor

    1. Dust
    2. Straighten up
    3. Dust winding staircase
    4. Vacuum
    5. Mop

Heero, your mission is to:

  * Music Roomfirst floor

    1. Put all instruments away or close them up
    2. Dust
    3. Vacuum
    4. Check room temperature and make sure it is at normal room temp.
    5. Straighten up
    6. Make sure all music is put away in its proper place
    7. Mop wooden floor with wood floor cleaner

* Family Roomfirst floor

    1. Straighten up
    2. Fold blankets/ quilts/ afghans and put in blanket chest
    3. Put away all movies and video game "stuff" Nintendo, Game Cube, Sega Genesis, Dreamcast,(are Sega and dreamcast the same thing???) Playstation, Playstation 2...
    4. Put books on shelves according to author's name
    5. Dust
    6. Vacuum

  * Library/ Studyfirst floor

    1. Put books on shelves according to author's name
    2. Straighten up shelving unit
    3. Straighten up Desk
    4. Dust
    5. Vacuum

  * Powder Roomfirst floor

    1. Scrub sinks and toilet
    2. Clean mirror
    3. Change towels 
    4. Put in new soap
    5. Mop floor

Duo, your mission is to:

  * Kitchenfirst floor

    1. Do dishes
    2. Take out recycling
    3. Scrub counters and stove
    4. Clean out fridge and freezer
    5. Straighten up pantry, spice cabinet, and tupperware cupboard.
    6. Clean Mud room
    7. Straighten up anything sitting out
    8. Vacuum
    9. Mop
    10. Dust
    11. Rinse place mats located on the island under hot water, dry, and put back on island

* Breakfast Nookfirst floor

    1. Straighten up table
    2. Put out clean table cloth
    3. Refill napkin holder
    4. Vacuum and mop can be done at the same time as kitchen

  * Dining Roomfirst floor

    1. Dust
    2. Clean cheerio
    3. Wax table
    4. Change table cloth lace one goes on this table
    5. Polish the silver
    6. Put out the napkins and set the table with china
    7. Vacuum

  * Living Roomfirst floor

    1. Dust
    2. Inspect tapestry
    3. Straighten things up
    4. Vacuum that includes the furniture{that only includes the furniture that has cloth on it[i.e. fainting couch]}

Trowa, your mission is to:

  * Huge Bathroombasement

    1. Scrub sinks, Jacuzzi tub, toilet, and walk-in shower
    2. Mop floors
    3. Clean mirrors
    4. Straighten up items in the bathroom
    5. Change the towels
    6. Turn on the self-clean mode in the sauna
    7. Put in new soap

* Guest Bathroombasement

    1. Scrub sinks and toilet
    2. Straighten up
    3. Change the towels
    4. Clean the mirrors
    5. Mop floors
    6. Put in new soap

  * Guest Room 1basement

    1. Dust
    2. Make bed
    3. Vacuum

  * Guest Room 2basement

    1. Dust
    2. Make Bed
    3. Vacuum

Quatre, your mission is to:

  * Long Roombasement

    1. Dust
    2. Straighten up pool table, foosball table, and air hockey
    3. Fold up ping pong table and put in closet
    4. Make sure fencing gear is hung up properly and on the appropriate hooks which are on the wall
    5. Make sure mats on the floor are folded up and put in the closet 
    6. Put away anything on the floor in its appropriate bin or cupboard in the closet
    7. Make sure all CDs and music are put away in their correct cases
    8. Vacuum

  * Exercise Roombasement

    1. Dust
    2. Put all things away in their correct storage spaces on the wall
    3. Put any towels in the hamper to go upstairs
    4. Take all water bottles upstairs or put in fridge
    5. Vacuum

  * Rec. Roombasement

    1. Put all games away in their boxes, put boxes in the pull out drawers according to their name games are alphabetized
    2. Put books on shelves according to author's name
    3. Make sure pinball machine, arcade games, train set, and all other electronics have been turned off
    4. Straighten up anything that is sitting out that is supposed to be out
    5. Make sure all CDs and music are put away in their correct cases
    6. Feed the fish
    7. Dust
    8. Vacuum

  * Home Theaterbasement

    1. Dust
    2. Vacuum that includes the furniture{that only includes the furniture that has cloth on it[i.e. movie theater chairs]}
    3. Take all dishes upstairs
    4. Change any burnt out light bulbs
    5. Make sure any and all movies, DVDs and film strips are put away properly also sorted by type, genre, and in alphabetical order
    6. Clean bar 

K: So? What do you guys think? Aren't my graphics pretty?

W: :::to Trowa::: Are they aloud to say pretty in the army?

Tr: *shrugs*

EE: *start complaining*

K: If there are any complaints, tell me now.

H: *steps forward* Permission to talk, ma'am. 

K: Permission granted.

H: *holds gun up to Kat's forehead* Spandex. Now.

K: Ok, ok! *snaps fingers* 

__

G-Boys appear in their normal clothing...

D: So, which room is this?

K: My room.

D: Ooh, cool! I'm in a girl's room! Hey! Guys! Look at me! I'm in a girl's room.

H: It'll be your last time, Maxwell.

D: *starts dancing around*

K/Ts: o.O

Q: It's ok, he can't cause too much harm,

K: *hears door open* *sees Duo go out on the deck* He's not a pyromaniac, is he? My deck is very flammable.

Tr: Not that we're aware of.

K: *sigh of relief* Duo, come back in the house, will ya'? 

D: Ooh! Cool, she has a huge swimming pool out there.... Look! There's three doggies out there, too! Ooh, and look...

K: Duo! Get your scrawny ass back in here NOW!

D: *walks inside with a hurried pace, is sure to shut the door quietly*

EE: o.O

K: That's better. Now, you better start on your "missions". They have to be done somewhere between four and five, and it's already *looks at watch* – ten o' clock?! Urk! We have to get a move on! 

H: Four o' clock, huh? Mission accepted.

K: o.O Well, at least your enthusiastic, I guess. Come on now, move!

D: Why do we have to clean _your_ house?

K: *turns chibi* *puppy eyes x100* Pwease? I *sniff* can't possibly do it all by my *sniff* wittle sewlf. 

Ts: :::thinks to himself::: Wow, she's taking it easy on them, only x100? She's never that nice to me, although, I am used to it.

G-Boyz: Our eyes! Our eyes! *writhing in pain*

Chibi K: Will you help me? *puppy eyes x1000* Pwease?

Ts: :::thinks to himself::: Ah-ha! I knew there had to be a catch, she was just working up to the climax of her act.

G-Boyz: We'll help! We'll help!

K: *turns back to her normal self* Good! *beams* Now, move it! Go! Go! Go!

G-Boyz: *run to do their "missions"

K: Remind me to thank Mel later.

Ts: Remind me, too. :::thinks to himself::: I think. 

__

Kat and Tessae get started on cleaning Kat's room. 

G-Boyz: *walk into Kat's room slowly with their heads down*

K: ?.?

Q: We don't exactly know are way around. Would you be as kind as to give us a tour?

K: *knocks on head* Oh, yeah! I forgot. ^___^()

Ts: -_-()

K: *snaps fingers and the G-Boyz are in tacky tourist outfits, Tessae is in a security guard ensemble, Kat is in a tour-guide uniform, and a red carpet appears beneath their feet with velvet ropes on each side*

__

So, they go on a tour of the house...

K: Here we have the living quarters of my room. That door over there *points to a door* leads to the sleeping quarters of my room. *points to another door* There's the bathroom and *points to yet another door* that door is the exit. Follow me please. *waves hands signaling the tourist group, er.....umm..... G-Boyz to move forward* 

G-Boyz: Ooh! Awww! *looks of wonder and awe are captured on their faces as a few of them snap a photo or two*

K: We are now entering the upstairs hallway, which as you can see has an open sitting lounge. *gestures to the sitting area* Looking to our right, we see a door. This door leads to the fires of...

Ts: Watch it! What she means to say is it leads to her sister's room.

K: Ruin all my fun! *grumble grumble*

G-Boyz: o.O

K: That door leads to a room no man wishes to see. 'Tis my younger sister, Serena's room.

G-Boyz: *horror wipes over their faces*

K: And here *points to another door quickly as to escape the horror of what she just showed the tour... I mean G-Boyz* we have the door that leads into the laundry room. Remember, you can look, but you can't go in. It's a mess and if my mom knew that somebody saw it like that, she would have my head.

G-Boyz: *nod to show they understand*

K: Past the sitting room, we have the den. *opens the door to the den, so they can take pictures of it* The door past the laundry room opens up into a hallway. Please follow me. *leads the group into the hallway which opens up into a sunroom at the end* The door to your left opens up into a guest bedroom. *opens door to show the group, who takes pictures again* The door to your right leads into the parentals' domain. I'm sorry, for I can not show this wretched site to you. You are not ready for it. *smiles cheesy tour guide smile* Moving this way, *leads group into sun room at the end of the hallway* we have the upstairs sun room. Notice the sky lights on the ceiling. They are used to open up the room, an old architectural trick that has been used for years. 

G-Boyz: *'ooh' and 'aww' as they take more pictures*

K: Now we are going to go down this winding staircase, but before I do, do we have any questions that I can answer?

Tr: *raises his hand* Where does the staircase by the sitting room lead?

K: Ah, yes. The staircase in the sitting room also leads downstairs, but to the foyer. Any other question? No? Ok, then follow me. *walks down the stairs*

K: We now find ourselves in the _down_stairs sun room. It is much like the one we just saw upstairs. *pauses while the group takes pictures*

H: :::to Wufei::: Can't wait until I get these babies developed. *taps camera*

W: o.O

K: :::to Wufei::: Just humor him. :::to group::: Let's get moving now. *leads them into another room* This, here, is the Family room. A place where the family can spend some quality time together in heated debate. ^____^

EE: o.O

K: Or, watching TV. -_-()

EE: Oooohhhh...... *take pictures*

K: Now we move into the breakfast nook. *leads them into a room with a table and six chairs surrounding it* It is a cozy little room where the family used to spend quality time eating breakfast meals together.

G-Boyz: *take pics*

K: And here is the kitchen. *leads them into a big kitchen*

G-Boyz: *immediately start taking pictures*

K: o.O Well, I guess I don't have to explain anything about this room. *leads them into the dining room*

This grand room is the dining room. It was decorated in traditional style, as you can clearly see. 

G-Boyz: *click the 'take picture' button on their cameras, but somehow they are all out of film* *they reach inside their tacky tourist fanny-packs and pull out more film, load the camera and take more pictures*

K: *leads them into the living room* This enchanting room is the living room of the house. Take note of the beautiful tapestry hanging on the wall. It's my favorite! ^______^ You can't take pictures of it though, otherwise it will destroy the color.

G-Boyz: *pout* *are struck with an idea*

K: *is bribed by the G-Boyz with pocky* *distracts Tessae while the G-Boyz take pictures of the hanging tapestry* The next room is the house's source of the most musical entertainment. We have the music room. This is where the women of the house spend a lot of their time. Here, they can practice their musical instruments in peace. Oh, and let's not forget old dad, he can fool around on his trumpet when ever he likes! 

G-Boyz: *more photos are taken*

K: Let us now enter the room where the PC from Hell is kept.

G-Boyz: *move into the room quickly, interested to see the damned contraption* *take photos*

PC from Hell: *growls and hisses*

Kat: We better leave. It hasn't been fed yet. We now enter the foyer. The Persian rug in the center of the room adds color to the gold and beige walls. 

G-Boyz: Ooh! Gold waaaallllllls.... Persian ruuuuuugggggg.....

Ts: o.O

K: Do we have any questions? 

W: Where did you find such a PC as the PC from Hell?

K: Sorry, I can not reveal that to you. It is privileged information. Now we move to the basement. *leads them down a walled in flight of stairs* The first room we enter is the rec. room which occupies the children, myself included, with fun, games, and electronics. 

G-Boyz: Electronics!!!!! *take pictures*

Kat: *leads them out into the long room* This is the long room. As you can see, this is where the two girls, myself also included, practice their fencing. This is also where the family could enjoy a nice game of pool, but instead Melara and Kat enjoy it every time they get bored. ^____^ M/K: We like pool! This is where you can, well not _you_-you, but like if you were a guest or something, you could enjoy ping-pong or the foosball table, or maybe the air hockey table, if you prefer. 

G-Boyz: Fooooosssssbbbbaaaaallllll...... Aaaaaiiiiirrrr Hhhhhoooooocckkkeeeyyyyyy...... *take pics*

K: *leads them into a dark room* Now, we have the home theater. *turns on the lights*

G-Boyz: *mouths drop in awe* *take lots and lots of pictures*

K: Let's move onto the other rooms of the basement. *hurries them out of theater room* :::to Quatre::: This is why it is on your chore li... or...erm...mission.

Q: I _know_ that it is a chore list.

K: But _I_ don't know that _you_ know....

Q: O.O

K: *opens a door* :::to group::: Here we have another guest bedroom.

D: Another?

K: :::to Duo::: Yep, there are three.

K: *opens a door* :::to group::: Here we have another guest bedroom.

D: Another?

K: :::to Duo::: Yep, there are three.

Ts: o.O

G-Boyzexcept Duo : Ack! No déjà vu!

K: *pouts* Now, we move onto the HUGE bathroom. *opens a door to reveal a VERY large bathroom that has a five-seater jacuzzi tub, a walk-in shower, a sauna, and lots of other neat bathroom stuff.... actually that's all the neat stuff there is in it... the only other exciting things it has, if you consider them exciting, is a toilet, a couple of sinks and other junk...*sigh** I'm not going to explain anything, just look for yourself.

G-Boyz: *take more photos after complimenting the bathroom*

K: *shows them into the exercise room, where she finally finds her three dogs* Awww! How did you guys get in here? *picks up puppy* This is Manny! Say 'hi' Manny! *waves the puppy's paw* 

Manny: *barks*

K: He is _so_ cute! ^____________^

G-Boyz: Awwwww!!!!!

Ts: *rolls his eyes*

K: Here you are Tessae. *hands Tessae her puppy dog* *points to Sierra* This is my four year-old German Shepherd/ Doberman, Sierra.

S: *looks up at them with little interest*

K: :::whispers to G-Boyz::: She thinks she's the dominant female of the _entire_ world!

G-Boyz: Oooohhhhhhhhh.......

K: *points to another dog* And this is Bandit. He's a five year-old Rottweiler/ St. Bernard.

G-Boyz: *nod*

B: *comes and sits by Kat in his rotty-like style*Sierra sits the same way... it's funny^_____^

K: Well, this is the "exercise" room. It has a few exercise machines. Nothing big...

G-Boyz: WOW!!!!! *take pictures ecstatically* 

K/Ts: o.O

K: ooookkkkkaaaaayyyy.... that was just a bit odd.....

Ts: You got that right...

K: Ok, well that's pretty much it for the inside of the house. Any questions?

Tr: *raises his hand*

H: What's up with all the questions Barton?

K: Let the man talk! Dryad: *poofs in* Yeah! Let him! :::to P.C.F.::: He's my favorite! ^_^ Ni!

Tr: Ok, well, um, it's about the chore list.

__

All of a sudden, everyone appears[in business/ negotiating outfits] in an office type area and they are all sitting on the front side of a desk in leather chairs, except for Kat [she is currently missing], but there is a big-tall 'boss-like' chair facing the window on the other side of the desk....

G-Boyz and Ts: *observe their surroundings*

D: How do we keep popping up in these weird clothes?

W: And weird places?

EE: *shrugs*

Person sitting in chair that is facing the window: *watches the blinds close* :::voice is very solemn::: I can answer that for you... by the sound of the mysterious person's voice, it appears that it is a female..... *slowly turns chair around* 

K: [is the person sitting in the chair; is wearing a black skirt suit outfit with a lavender-colored chenille sweater/ tank top underneath the jacket] I keep doing it! ^__________________________^

Tr: Why? 

K: Watch yourself, Barton. I believe we have you to thank for this last place/ clothes change.

Other G-Boyz and Ts: Yeah, thanks, Barton! they are not to pleased with him

Tr: I just had a question! You were the one who brought us here!

K: Was not!

Tr: Was to!

K: Was not!

Tr: Was to!

K: Was not!

Tr: Was to!

K: Was not!

Tr: Was to!

K: Was not!

Tr: Was to!

K: Was not!

Tr: Was to!

K: Was...

Ts: Will you two just both shut up!?!

K/Tr: *go wide-eyed from shock*

K: :::whispers to Trowa, but is still wide-eyed from shock::: not...

Ts: *'deathglares' at Kat*

K: *pretends to be unaffected* Anywhoots! What is your question, Mr., er...um....*looks at paper on the top of desk* Barton?

Tr: I was just wondering, Ms. Kat–

K: Oh, call me Kat.

Tr: Ok, Kat...*gets used to name* I was just wondering where this one place I have to clean is. *points to a place on his chore...er... mission list* 

K: Oh, _that_ place. *snaps fingers and they appear in their previous tourist outfits and such, the red carpet and velvet ropes also re-appear and they are back inside Kat's basement* Here it is. *leads them into a medium-sized, yet charming bathroom*

__

Shortly afterwards, everyone goes to do their "missions" or chores, which ever you prefer...

__

Quatre and Trowa are doing their chores in the basement...


End file.
